divergente_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica
In the divergent series there are a lot of background characters. Jessica is from the Abnegation faction who transferred over to dauntless ten years before four. Background She is from Abnegation who transferred over to Dauntless because she had the Aptitude Test for Dauntless only because her test reveals that she is brave enough to take down the dog. Throughout The Series Divergent She is one of those people who helped with both a few of the test undergoes and she might be the one who did Caleb Prior's ones. But in the training of Beatrice and her friends she was working in the control room until Four was finished training the newbies into dauntless. She is trained to use the computers, but she was offered to do the training but denied the role saying it was "to much of a responsibility" to teach the new initiates. After they were trained she was injected with the serum made up by the Erudite's researchers. She then participated in the genocide of the Abnegation people but she never killed any of the citizens. But she then awoke from the mind control dazed and didn't know where she was. Insurgent She helped those who wasn't a dauntless traitor so that they can kill Jeanine Matthews all together. She then escaped the dauntless compounds taking her stuff and her family with her from the other factions. But she found out that her father was shot dead in the process of the genocide created by the erudite who thought that the abnegation were breaking laws and they had to be stopped. Her mother then told her that she had to look after her siblings because she was the only one part from her brother trained in battle. So she escaped and hid in the factionless sector until help came for her (Tris, Chris, Tobias, Peter, Caleb and Marcus). But later then she followed them and helped kill both Eric and Jeanine in the process of the Erudite's decline. Allegiant She was in the rebel group called Allegiant who allied against Evelyn who made a tyrant persona for herself. She then helped her family escape the the city but she only told her siblings to go and her mother to go and be safe in the outside world. She stayed behind and was used to help with the Allegiant to escape the city. She missed her go in escaping the city, so she is working towards a better non-faction society. Afterwards It has been two years since Tris had died, she is now living and is at Chicago but living in the The Hub. She is a police officer who is training the new members on the force and has a department called the blackmail department. But other then that, Jessica has married this guy and wants to start a family. ;Children *She has three children: **Two boys Nathan-Joshua and **One daughter called Beatrice, After the one who saved the city along with her boyfriend Tobias, Relationships Andrew Her brother chose Candor Sarah Her mother transferred from Amity Frank Her father transferred from Dauntless Edith Her sister chose to Erudite Sam Her younger brother chose Dauntless like she did and he made it through the initiation process. Notes *When she was a Dauntless Initiate she ranked number five in her class *When the second stage if training she ranked number six in her class. *When she was officially a new member of dauntless, she choose to be work in the shops at the dauntless compound and also do the Initiate training every second year. *She also does the tests every year because she was also given that job alongside Tori who is her best friend. *When the attack on Abnegation she was under the control of the serum that Erudite injected her with when Beatrice Prior, Christina, Will, Peter and load more was injected. *She is not Divergent. References See Also Category:Dauntless Category:Allegiant Category:Divergent Characters Category:Insurgent Characters Category:Allegiant Characters Category:Alive Category:Abnegation Category:Transfer